


Worth It

by Usedtobehmc



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angry Steve, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/pseuds/Usedtobehmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a bone to pick with Tony: he's PISSED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

Steve actually *slammed* his shield to the ground when he got back to headquarters.  He’d never actually done that before, but he was at the end of his rope with Tony and his behavior. 

Specifically the behavior that put him in harms way every 30 seconds and resulted in injuries that ranged between _not-as-bad-as-they-look_ to _oh-god-he-might-die-this-time_.  Luckily the most recent display had lead to the former, but Steve was still righteously pissed.  As the shield bounced along the floor and came to a stop, Steve stomped down the hall towards the room he knew Tony was in. 

He nearly kicked down the door of the debriefing room where Tony was sheepishly giving details of the mission to Fury, and they both jumped in their seats at the sound of the door slamming open and rebounding off the wall.

Steve would have laughed at the sight of Fury's shocked face if he weren’t on the warpath. 

Tony had bandages over his nose and the beginning of two black eyes.  Taking a missle directly to the face should have logically led to him losing his head entirely, but recent upgrades to the armor left it strong enough to take such a hit.  Instead of being headless, it had only managed to mash his nose pretty thoroughly.  Besides the wrecked helmet, of course.

“ _Stand up_.” Steve barked, pointing at Tony.

Tony did, albeit tentatively.  “You can’t punch a guy with a liquidated nose, ok?”  His voice is muffled.  “And definitely not in front of the boss-man here.”

Fury put up his hands and turned his chair away from the exchange.  

“ _Traitor_.”  Tony hissed.

Steve snatched the front of Tony’s shirt and yanked him forward until they were chest-to-chest.  “What do I have to do?  How much more do I have to scream?  What else can I threaten you with?”

Tony opened his mouth, then closed it.  For once, at a loss for words.

Steve put his other hand at the back of Tony’s head and pulled their lips together.  The kiss was angry and desperate.  Tony squirmed and winced, whimpering when the kiss tugged at his bandages and pushed against his injuries.

When they separated, Tony was breathing a bit heavier.  “If I hadn’t done it, the missile would have taken you out.  For good.”

Steve released Tony from his grip.  “We’re not done talking about this.”  With that, he turned on his heel and left, slamming the door behind him.

Fury slowly turned his chair back around, with his eyebrows raised at Tony.

Tony shrugged and smirked as best he could with a rapidly swelling face.  “Worth it.”


End file.
